


Stupid Questions

by keepitsecret19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitsecret19/pseuds/keepitsecret19
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. He was an egotistical CEO and the fiercest rival of her best friend. It shouldn't have happened the first time. It definitely shouldn't have kept happening. Warning: sexual content and language
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Kudos: 21





	Stupid Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my stories to AO3 from FF.
> 
> I had to change the timing around a little bit. Kaiba also does not take off in his Blue-Eyes jet after the tournament is over. He does still blow up the island because he’s dramatic like that. Sexual content ahead. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Stupid Questions

It wasn’t supposed to happen. He was an egotistical CEO and the fiercest rival of her best friend. It shouldn’t have happened the first time. It definitely shouldn’t have kept happening.

The first time it was an accident. At least, that’s what she told herself. She hadn’t been ready to admit the attraction to him that was always there. The underlying sexual tension that grew whenever he’s steel blue eyes locked with her azure ones.

The first time it happened was at Battle City. They were on the blimp going towards the destination where the finals would be taking place. Everyone tried to put the anxiety and fear of the underlying threat of Marik in the back of their minds. Téa and the gang decided that maybe some drinks and company of friends would help everyone relax. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Mai and Téa all gathered in Joey’s room. Joey and Tristan began passing out drinks and loudly encouraged everyone to take a load off. Yugi tried to persuade Yami to come out for a bit and enjoy the festivities, but Yami insisted that Yugi enjoy this time with his friends. Téa was a bit disappointed when Yugi informed them of this. After all, the mysterious Pharaoh was the one made her heart skip a beat and butterflies to flutter in her belly. She tried to banish those thoughts from her mind, knowing how it would not only crush Yugi due to his not-so-secret crush on her, but also that it would make it extremely awkward between the three of them if her secret attraction to the Pharaoh was ever revealed. She ignored the disappointment and planted a smile on her face.

It wasn’t long before the alcohol began to take effect on everyone, minus Yugi and Serenity who declined to indulge. Laughter filled the room and everyone’s faces began to flush. The hours ticked by filled with jokes and teasing remarks until the early hours of the morning.

“Ok guys, I’m done for the night,” Téa said as she slowly got off the floor.

“Do you want me to walk you to your room?” Yugi asked, eyes brimming with concern.

“No, I’m fine Yugi. Have a good night guys!”

The door opened as she pressed the button and she stumbled slightly over the threshold of the door. She wasn’t hammered. She had just enough to have a slight buzz and for her inhibitions to lower a little bit. She walked toward her room, passing the large main kitchen. She stopped when she heard glass clinking and in her slightly buzzed mind, decided to investigate.

She paused in the doorway when she saw the one and only Seto Kaiba lounging on a bar stool with his elbows on the counter, idly sipping a glass of what looked to be whiskey. His infamous white trench coat was stretching proudly across his broad shoulders. His blue eyes focused on the wall, clearly deep in thought. Téa tittered in the doorway, debating whether to disturb his solitude.

Without turning his head, he snarled “Are you going to keep staring, Gardner?” breaking the silence of the room.

“You could’ve joined us you know Kaiba. We’re all trying to relax before the duels begin,” she replied, ignoring his tone.

“I have better things to do than waste my time with you dweebs and the mutt.”

“Yea, I can see staring at the wall is infinitely more interesting,” she said sarcastically. She walked over to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle to make it look like she had an actual reason for coming into the kitchen. Best to try and avoid a hangover tomorrow anyway.

He looked at her for the first time since she entered and said, “Anything is better than listening to your annoying speeches about friendship while you dorks hold hands in a circle and sing Kumbaya.”

She turned away from the fridge, opened the water bottle and took a long drink, missing the hungry gaze that swept over her body. Kaiba shook his head quickly, hoping that doing so would get rid of the thoughts of what else her hands could wrap around other than that water bottle. He didn’t know where those thoughts came from, but he wasn’t blind. He knew she was attractive. Even more so when she argued with him. But he was determined to ignore it. Chaos would ensue if the dorks found out that the big, bad Kaiba had snacked on their little cheerleader. He smirked to himself, thinking of their shocked and horrified reactions. His eyes flitted over to her again, thinking that maybe having a little fun wouldn’t be so bad. Téa recapped the bottle and walked to the edge of the counter, standing next to where he was sitting, oblivious to Kaiba’s thoughts.

“Kaiba,” she began sighing, “why do you have to be so difficult about everything?” She’s not sure what prompted her to spend any more time in his presence, when he clearly wanted to be left alone. Maybe it was the relaxation of the alcohol that still buzzed in her veins or just curiosity about the mysterious man sitting at the counter. Téa leaned against the counter on her elbows, placing one hand on her cheek. She smelled the whiskey coming from the glass in his hand and Kaiba’s musky cologne. She clenched her thighs a bit tighter together when she felt a strong pull in her lower abdomen. She had always thought he was good-looking, but it was rare that she ever got this close to him. Normally when she did, it was always in the battle of wits where she was focused on not allowing Kaiba to gain the upper hand. Now, in the dark kitchen save a few lights with no one around, she got to study him up close with no distractions.

She thought it really was unfair that a man who was rich and powerful, was also undeniably the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. His broad chest was covered by his tight black shirt that clearly showed the definition of muscle that was hiding underneath. His strong jawline stood prominently, and his lips were just begging to be traced by her tongue. His deep blue eyes, especially when locked with hers, made the atmosphere cackle and shivers to travel done her spine. Yes, she liked the Pharaoh with his deep voice and violet eyes, accompanied with a personality that commanded authority and nobility. But there was just something about the CEO that drew her in. Maybe it was because he frustrated her to no end with his arrogant and condescending attitude that always managed to raise her temper in anger.

He raised a brow at her. “You and your gang of imbeciles are the ones who make things difficult to not throw up every time one of you opens your mouths. Now, why don’t you run along and let me enjoy my drink in peace. I have a duel to win tomorrow.” He drank what little was left in the glass and then reached for the bottle and poured another drink.

Téa felt her cheeks flush in anger at the insult although she was hardly surprised by it. “We both know that Yugi is going to be the one on top at the end of this.”

He gave her his signature smirk, pleased to see he got a rise out of her. “The only thing that little runt wants to be on top of is you, Gardner.”

She felt her cheeks redden even further at the crass comment. “That’s not true.” Téa said, gritting her teeth. “Besides, Yugi is ten time the duelist and the man that you’ll ever be.” She saw a flash of anger in his eyes before his cool mask returned to his face. He downed the rest of his drink before banging the empty glass down on the counter and got off the chair quickly. He would definitely be teaching her a lesson and having a little fun of his own.

Before she realized what he was doing, his arms had locked her in. He placed them on either side of her, his hands gripping the counter, with his chest to her back. She could feel his heat radiating against her back and could feel his breath as he leaned down close to her ear.

“Is that so?” He purred in her ear. She felt her breath hitch and her mind fog over by his proximity, and the alcohol was not helping her mind to keep focused. She could feel him press closer to her and she had to stifle the moan that threatened to slip out when she felt his chest press into her back. “Tell me Gardner, what exactly makes him so much more of a man? I bet he can’t even make you wet when he touches you. Not like I could.” She felt his lips run over the shell of her ear, and she gripped the counter in front of her till her knuckles turned white.

“We’re just friends. And, no you couldn’t.” She tried to sound firm, but it came out breathless and cursed herself for it.

“Scared to find out what being with a real man could be like?” he asked sardonically. He pressed further into her and she could feel every muscle against her back and her ass pressing snuggly against his groin. She turned around abruptly, forcing him to give her a little breathing room. She felt a tinge of satisfaction when a look of surprise crossed his face but was quickly replaced by his usual cold smirk. She tried to focus on her anger rather than the wetness that was beginning to form between her thighs. She glared up at him and clenched her fists, cursing his unfair height advantage.

“Stop it, like you could please any woman, Kaiba,” she snapped.

Smirking devilishly, he said, “Is that a challenge?” He leaned in closer until she could feel his whiskey-infused breath on her face. “Because I accept.” He then swooped down placing his lips fully over hers. It took her half a second to respond, but she then grabbed the lapels of his ridiculous trench coat and, ignoring the warning bells going off in her head, pulled him closer. He took his hands off the counter and wrapped them around her waist pulling her fully against his body. She kissed him back fiercely and ran her tongue over the seam of his lips, trying to gain an advantage over him. He opened willingly and she could have smirked in victory when she heard him groan in pleasure when their tongues tangled together. Rather than a battle of wits, it seemed that they would be engaging in a battle of a more sexual nature.

Once he tasted her, Seto knew that this had been a big mistake. Tasting her had taken it a step too far. Kissing her brought up something in him that he thought he buried deep long ago. He felt the tiny cracks in his armor in every brush of her hand and swipe of her tongue. He fell victim to his pride when he thought he could control the attraction to her. But he wouldn’t stop now. He could never back down from a challenge. His pride was going to win once again.

Seto pushed her fully against the counter molding his body to hers, and one hand tangled in her hair and the other ran down her body till he stopped at her ass. He squeezed the firm flesh there making her gasp and he smirked against her mouth. He bent her head back by her hair and began placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. She ran her hands down his firm chest and dug her nails into his abs when he began to suck on a particularly tender spot. He captured her lips once again and she moved her hands around to his back and felt the rippling of his back muscles as he moved. He wrenched his lips from hers and with a quick “come with me,” grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen down a hallway away from the others’ rooms. He stopped at, what she presumed to be his room, and he fumbled with the key until the card swiped and the door hissed open.

He dragged her inside and immediately pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately again as the door swiped shut.

“Fuck.” He muttered against her lips, making warmth pool in her belly. “Tell me to stop, otherwise I will have you.” She pulled back slightly and their eyes locked. He was giving her an out. But leaving would mean conceding the battle.

Throwing caution into the wind, Téa whispered “Don’t stop” and quickly reattached her mouth to his.

He reached under her skirt, grabbed her bare thighs, and lifted her, so her legs locked around his waist. Téa moaned when she felt his arousal so intimately pressed against her. Once Seto laid her on the large bed, clothes quickly began to disappear. When she was down to her bra and panties and only his pants remained, he looked at her and asked, “Are you sure?” She stared at him for a second, surprised he asked and the, dare she say, concern in his voice. It didn’t sound like he was thinking of this as a duel anymore.

With an enthusiastic nod and a breathy “I’ve never…but yes, I want this,” she grabbed onto his neck and pulled him on top of her until he rested comfortably between the juncture of her thighs.

Gasps, moans, and sighs filled the room as the last of the clothes were taken off and they finally felt their flesh completely touching the other. He pushed in slowly and when he felt the barrier, murmured a warning and then with a quick snap of his hips, her virginity was obliterated. She let out a small cry, mostly of discomfort rather than of pain. He peppered kisses down her neck until he felt her relax under him. At her nod, he slowly pulled out and then returned to her warmth, ignoring the urge to simply have his way with her. He kept the pace slow and even until her gasps came from pleasure and urged him to go faster.

There was an urgency to their lovemaking as they exchanged heated kisses and pants, as he pushed into her hard and deep. She was surprised to find that he was fairly talkative during sex, telling her how tight she was and how good she felt. The words whispered in her ear, his lips kissing and nibbling anywhere they could reach and the erotic feeling of him filling her over and over, pushed her higher until she shattered moaning his first name loudly, digging her nails into his back and clenching tightly around him. He came shortly after, with his head on her shoulder and her skin between his teeth with a hard grunt as he trembled. Seto lifted his head from her shoulder once he caught his breath, kissed her tenderly and stroked her thighs as they shook from the aftershocks. He pulled out of her gently and Téa gasped as she felt some his release leak out. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to fight off sleep until she felt a wet cloth. She stared in surprise as Kaiba cleaned her. He threw the cloth to the ground and then climbed in behind her, pulling her into his chest. She fell asleep tucked against him with his arm around her waist.

The morning after, she woke with an ache between her thighs and an empty bed. Her mind spun as she replayed the last night’s events in her mind. “What was I thinking?” she muttered to herself, as she quickly began gathering her clothes. She gave her virginity to _Seto Kaiba._ The man that was the literal definition of complicated and egotistical. Slightly relieved to not have to face him just yet, she dressed quickly and tried her best not to think of the repercussions of the night before. She pushed the thoughts of her friends’ reactions if they ever found out from her mind and luckily made it back to her room undetected.

After washing the previous night from her skin, she joined the others as the Battle City Finals began. She walked into the room where the selections for the duelists would take place. She saw Kaiba standing proudly in the room with his arms crossed in his usual trench coat and leather with Mokuba standing by his side. They shared a glance with each other, causing heat to rush to her cheeks, but Kaiba kept his mask in place and looked ahead to where the balls would come out of the machine for the duelist selection.

The duels began with a whirlwind and she was saved from having to spend time alone in his presence due to the commotion. The confusion of what took place between herself and Seto Kaiba along with the terrible events regarding the losing duelists, Mai becoming trapped in the Shadow Realm, Odion being injured, along with Bakura disappearing, took a toll on her spirits. But she knew that she had to place all her trust in Yugi and the Pharaoh and believe that they would rein victorious.

Getting stuck in the virtual realm of Noah, however, put another damper on her enthusiasm. It definitely didn’t help when she yelled at Kaiba for being a pompous ass when he refused to share information while her friends were in danger because of his “family business.” Seeing the flash of desire in his eyes as she did so, brought all the memories of that night back to the forefront of her mind, making her cheeks flush. She hoped people would assume that her face was red due to her anger. At last, they were released from the virtual reality, and the Battle City Finals were down to four.

After seeing Kaiba suffer another devastating loss to the Pharaoh, at his own tournament no less, she couldn’t help but feel a stab of pity for him. Anyone could see how much he wanted to win and the pain of the humiliation he suffered. Of course, she knew it had to happen. The Pharaoh was destined to save the world by winning the tournament and to do that, Kaiba had to lose.

In the end, the Pharaoh and Yugi won it all. Yugi remained King of Games, the souls that had been trapped were released and mankind was saved. Everyone was in good spirits, despite the overdramatic ploy of Kaiba blowing up the island. She was walking back from the bathroom, going to rejoin her friends in the festivities that were taking place in celebration of Yugi and the Pharaoh’s victory, when she spotted Seto Kaiba staring out the window, his infamous white trench coat fanning behind him. The room looked to be his office. It was sparsely furnished, only a large desk and an office chair were in the room with a plant in the back corner. She spotted a broken vase on the floor. Against her better judgment, she entered the open doorway and approached him warily. She could see that his shoulders were tense, and she didn’t have to see his face to know that anger would mar his features.

“I’m sorry you lost the duel.” Téa began cautiously. 

“You’re a terrible liar Gardner,” he said coldly, still facing the window.

She flinched but replied “I mean it. Anyone could see how much that duel meant to you.”

“I don’t need your pity, Gardner. It won’t be the last time I challenge him. And I will win next time,” Kaiba snapped. “I have more important things to deal with now, like running a multi-billion-dollar company. So, go back and enjoy your dork fest.”

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Do you always have to be such jerk? I was trying to be nice!” She clenched her fists and sighed in frustration. “For once, can’t you just be civil?”

He turned away from the window to face her. “That would require me to care about your feelings, which I don’t,” he replied coldly. “Now leave, Gardner and go back to your boy toy or should I say boy toys?” Anger flared within her at the insinuation and took a step closer to him.

“How dare you! After…. You are the most egotistical, self-centered, arrogant, narcissistic bastard, I have ever met!” she yelled. “No wonder you have no friends! You treat people with conceit and disrespect. It’s not surprising you lost. You’re so blinded by your own pride that you will never be able to win, not where it really matters.” She turned away, fully intending to leave the room in a dramatic flair, until Kaiba grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. His eyes were wild with rage.

“Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? You clearly haven’t learned who you’re dealing with.” At the same time, they both seemed to realize their proximity to one another. They were only one step away from one another, both breathing heavy, supposedly due to their argument and his hand was still grasping her arm. He moved first, pulling her to him and kissing her angerly. Téa gasped in surprise, and he took advantage and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck and grasped his hair, her nails scraping his scalp. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pushed her towards the desk and lifted her onto it, never breaking contact from her mouth. Pencils rolled and papers scattered as she pulled him closer and he leaned into her, kissing frantically. His hands flew to her blouse and began to unbutton it. After fumbling to get the first few unbuttoned, he growled, growing impatient and ripped the rest of it open and the last three of the buttons remaining on the bottom of her shirt scattered, sending a delightful shiver down her spine and a throb of want in her core.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Seto growled against her lips, hands groping at her covered breasts. Seto then reached under her short skirt and pushed her panties aside so he could feel her. He groaned into her mouth feeling how soaked she was and began tugging her panties down her legs. After they were removed, she unbuckled his KC belt with haste and pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to free him. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and he roughly pulled her to the edge of the desk. Seto wasted no time in swiftly entering her. Téa moaned loudly in pleasure and Seto quickly covered his mouth over hers to stifle the noise, aware that the door was still open, and anyone could walk in, but too caught up in his desire for her to care. There was nothing gentle or slow about it this time. He began pounding into her and felt his male pride soar as she gasped “Seto” as he thrust into her harshly. She was grasping at anything to hold onto, his hair, his shoulders, his back, the lapels of his white trenchcoat, as he rammed into her. He grabbed her ass to pull her closer and pulled on her hair so he could assault her neck with his lips. The desk shook with each thrust and was creating a good deal of noise, along with both their grunts and muffled moans, but the adrenaline and need rushing through their veins made them reckless. They finished quickly, her coming hard as he rubbed her clit between his fingers and him growling in satisfaction as pushed balls-deep inside of her and felt his release pour out of him, all the tension and frustration leaving his body. Pants filled the room as Seto dropped his head onto her shoulder and he placed his hands on the desk for support as his legs shook. Téa stroked his hair as her brain tried to catch up with what just took place on his desk while they both caught their breath.

“Mr. Kaiba?” a voice down the hall called. Both their eyes widened in horror at being caught in such a position and they swiftly disentangled themselves. Seto swiftly shoved himself back in his pants, zipped them and buckled his belt as Téa swiftly buttoned her shirt. Realizing the last few were missing, thanks to the overeager CEO, she tied the ends of the shirt together, hoping no one would notice the change in her outfit and ran her hands quickly through her hair and hopped off the desk onto unsteady legs, jerking her skirt down swiftly. They both hoped that whoever was coming would not figure out that they had just been screwing each other’s brains out on Seto’s desk a moment before. One second after they had gathered themselves, Roland appeared in the doorway.

“Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, we’re about to land in Domino, and per your instructions, we’re asking all the guests to gather in the main room. If Ms. Gardner will come with me, I’ll see you on the bridge.”

“Yes, thank you Roland,” holding his mask in place and his voice steady, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Roland looked at Téa and prompted, “Ms. Gardner?”

“Yes, I’m coming,” Téa replied, blushing, realizing too late at the double meaning of her words. Seto cleared his throat, trying to hold back a smirk when he glanced down and noticed a pink pair of lacy panties on the floor. He swiftly moved and discreetly kicked them under his desk before Roland could notice as Téa walked out the door, who was trying not to focus on the fact that she could feel Seto’s release running down her upper thigh.

It should have ended there. Téa could have blamed the high stress of Battle City and the emotional trauma of losing friends to drive her to the two transgressions that occurred on the blimp, even if she knew it would be a complete lie. It was a week after she returned to school. She had been doing her best to avoid seeing Kaiba, which wasn’t hard considering he wasn’t there often, but eventually he tracked her down. She was in the hallway putting her books in her locker when she saw him strutting towards her. Téa’s heart rate spiked, and her cheeks flushed. She shakily continued to try and focus on gathering her things rather than on the gorgeous man coming towards her. There were still other students milling about as he passed her, pinning her with a hard stare. Without saying a word, he discreetly slipped a note in her hand that read “Come to my house at 8pm tonight.”

She went, despite trying to talk herself out of it. Téa kept telling herself that her friends would hate her, that she had more pride than to be summoned like some puppy and he was the most impossible man in the world to get along with. She couldn’t get the feel of hands out of her mind, however. And she desperately wanted to feel that again.  
  


It wasn’t long after she arrived at his mansion before she found herself once again, pinned by Seto Kaiba on his mattress with his body pressing her down and his mouth against hers. They continued like this, meeting in secret in his home or on occasion in the school supply closet. Her friends became suspicious of her sudden disappearances, but by making a couple more friendship speeches, she was able to keep their questions at bay and soothe their suspicions. Sometimes they exchanged banter before fucking each other senseless and other times they couldn’t wait that long and immediately jumped each other. Over time, the meetings between Seto and Téa became longer, and less about mind-blowing sex, although they did that plenty. They began to talk about nothing, until they began to talk about everything while lying in his bed, tangled in the sheets, and wrapped around each other. They talked about her dreams of being a dancer, her longing for New York and her more than absent parents. He opened up about his abusive past with his stepfather and the constant pressures of being CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company at such a young age. They found a new respect for each other, not to say that they still didn’t fight because they did that in abundance, but they found a new understanding and perspective of the other.

One night after a couple rounds of passion, four months after their initial tryst on the blimp, she worked up the courage and asked if they were in a relationship. He replied by saying yes and asked if she had any more stupid questions.

They kept it secret for six months until they were finally discovered. Mokuba had come home early from a friend’s house because his friend got sick in the middle of the playdate. He heard the TV on in the entertainment room, a bit unusual considering he figured his brother, the workaholic, would still be in his office. He went to investigate only to discover his brother on top of Téa on the leather couch with his mouth against hers, his shirt unbuttoned and his hand dangerously sliding up her thigh. Mokuba must have made some kind of noise because Seto’s head snapped up and his eyes widened at seeing his brother gaping at them. Seto scrambled off Téa trying to button his shirt while she sat up with wide eyes and tried her best to discreetly tug her skirt down. Seto, after a moment of silence, explained that they had been seeing each other in secret and asked his brother not to tell anyone while Mokuba just kept looking back and forth between the two during his explanation. Finally, Mokuba smiled and said he promised not to tell and that it was about time Seto made a move on Téa, which caused pink to dust across the CEO’s cheeks.

At nine months, Téa told Seto that it was time to tell everyone and she was tired of not being able to go to him in public. He warned of the tabloids and all the anguish they could cause, but she insisted that as long as she was with him, it would all be fine. She laughed and said she was more worried about her friends trying to kill him after they knew. She wanted to tell them alone, but he insisted that he be there to support her and in case things got out of hand. She reluctantly agreed and told him to let her do the talking to prevent further ire during the tumultuous conversation.

To say that it went well would be a lie. They met at Téa’s house to try and avoid a public confrontation. As she explained that her and Seto had been secretly seeing each other since Battle City, Yugi’s devastation was plain to see on his face along with Joey’s rage. Tristan just sat there gaping at them like a fish, opening and closing his mouth with nothing coming out. After a lot of screaming and raging from Joey, Téa finally put her foot down and said that Seto was who she wanted and if they were her true friends then they would accept that. Yami consoled Yugi in his mind and told him that although it was not what either of them wanted nor expected, that they should respect Téa’s wishes and support her. Yugi agreed and a truce was made, reluctantly on Joey’s part. Seto was warned by all three that if he ever hurt her, he would pay dearly. Seto replied that was the dumbest thing they had said to this day because he would never hurt her.

The trials came and passed as the years went by. The long-distance from New York to Japan placed a toll on their relationship for a few years and caused many fights and make-ups. When Téa successfully graduated Julliard, she happily accepted a position in a dance company that was traveling in Japan, ecstatic to be back with her friends and her love again. While New York had been her dream since she was a girl, the dream of a young woman was to do what she loved and be surrounded by the people that meant most to her. Kaiba Corp. continued to grow and thrive under Seto’s leadership and expertise. It was two weeks after her return to Japan for good, that Seto finally got down on one knee and asked her to be his forever. She replied with tears in her eyes, “Yes, any more stupid questions?”


End file.
